


Все, на что у тебя хватит денег (и немного больше)

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что башню у Дерека снесло окончательно, Стайлз понял, обнаружив на кухне десяток новых кастрюль всевозможных размеров и расцветок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, на что у тебя хватит денег (и немного больше)

**Author's Note:**

> Cабире

То, что башню у Дерека снесло окончательно, Стайлз понял, обнаружив на кухне десяток новых кастрюль всевозможных размеров и расцветок. Например, в этой синей посудине можно было без проблем сварить среднего размера косулю, даже не разделывая ее на части. А полое пространство, чтобы не пропадало, заложить тремя-четырьмя кроликами.

Там же обнаружилась куча кухонных примочек, о назначении половины из которых Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия, как, вероятно, и сам Дерек. Такое чувство, что те три дня, которые Стайлз выделил себе на подготовку к зачету, Дерек провел перед телевизором, заказывая по телефону все, что рекламировали в перерывах между вечерними ток-шоу.

Нет, Стайлз не имел ничего против огромного плазменного телевизора. Или против удобного широкого дивана, на котором они умудрялись помешаться едва ли не впятером. Или против того, что Дерек, наконец, привел свой дом в божеский вид хотя бы изнутри.

Правда, они провели довольно травмирующие выходные в икеа за покупками вещей и спорами между Эрикой и Лидией, какого цвета должна быть их ванная. Потому что Дерек сказал, что если ему придется выбирать цвет занавесок для женской уборной, он соберет свои вещи, кредитки и Стайлза и свалит в Мексику так быстро, что они и глазом моргнуть не успеют. Стайлз высоко оценил то, что он входит в тройку жизненных ценностей своего бойфренда, но решил придерживаться нейтралитета и молчать, пока ситуация не станет слишком критической.

Уже к середине того дня Стайлз молил всех Богов, чтобы те послали на их город какую-нибудь сверхъестественную хрень, и ему бы пришлось сваливать отсюда в срочном порядке. Никто не внял его молитвам; Дерек продолжал целенаправленно осматривать полки с подушками.

Он купил три десятка долбаных подушек, и каждую из них он выбирал с какой-то маниакальной внимательностью. Стайлз точно помнил, что обещал отсосать Дереку прямо на стоянке, если они свалят отсюда. Он даже был уверен, что сумел зародить в нем сомнение, но потом в проходе появился Джексон и привлек внимание Дерека к небольшому кофейному столику. 

Еще никогда в жизни Стайлз не ненавидел Джексона так сильно, как в тот момент.

Дом обретал жилой вид; комнаты же все больше и больше несли в себе характер их хозяев. Удивительное всего было то, что большинство вещей приносил Дерек. Заходил по вечерам в небольшие магазинчики и обязательно покупал целый ворох каких-то мелочей, которые потом оказывались либо в гостиной, либо в комнатах бет. Стайлз никогда не думал, что Дерек так спокойно отнесется к скейту в углу их довольно-таки классической спальне. Или что в один из вечером молча всучит Скотту в руки гитару, на которую тот пялился в магазине за пару дней до того.

Дерек тащил домой все, что казалось ему необходимым. Порой Стайлзу хотелось пройти по всем продавцам их города с фотографией Дерека и строго-настрого запретить продавать ему что-либо на сумму больше сорок долларов. И не чаще раза в день, от греха подальше.

Но это, конечно же, было крайней мерой. Стайлз начал с чего-то попроще.

Для начала он собрал стаю и пригрозил мучительной болью любому, кто намекнет Дереку, что в доме чего-то не хватает. Никаких взглядов на понравившуюся вещь больше десяти секунд, никаких личных просьб, никакого шантажа.

\- Хорошо, мамуль, - закатив глаза, пообещала Эрика. – Я не буду выпрашивать у папули велосипед с флажком, как у нашей соседки Бэтти.

Их комната обзавелась книжным шкафом, на котором отлично помещались все учебники Стайлза и книги Дерека, которые тот тоже скупал с ужасающей скоростью. Но, по крайней мере, он делал это для себя, и Стайлз не собирался ничего говорить по этому поводу, пусть и был уверен, что простейшая электронная книга сэкономила бы кучу денег. 

Дерек любил запах свежей типографской краски, хотя до этого Стайлз был уверен, что она будет раздражать его. Иногда он лежал на диване, не обращая внимания на бормочущий на фоне телевизор, и рассеянно переворачивал страницы книги. Стайлз любил такие моменты больше всего – расталкивал друзей локтями и падал на живот Дерека, заставляя того недовольно морщиться. Так что да, насчет книг Стайлз нисколько не возражал.

Любая мелочь, казавшаяся Дереку важной, рано или поздно оказывалась в их доме и дополняла дикую мозаику, которая с каждым днем казалось все более цельной.

Но десять кастрюль? Это перебор. Это, черт побери, такой перебор, что дальше уже некуда. Стайлз надеялся, что девушки в их стае будут достаточно зрелыми для того, чтобы предохраняться, потому что его пугала одна только мысль, как могло переклинить Дерека при возможности наличия младенца в обозримом будущем.

Дерек дремал на кровати, никак не отреагировав на появление Стайлза. Он выглядел невероятно расслабленным, накрытый этим дурацким клетчатым пледом, который им всучили на блошином рынке за сущие гроши. Это была самая отвратительная тряпка, какую только Стайлз видел в своей жизни, и, конечно же, Дерек таскал ее за собой из комнаты в комнату. Ему не хватало только подоконника и чашки кофе для полной картины. 

Стайлз снял рубашку, бросив ее на один из добротных деревянных стульев, которые относил к удачным покупкам, и улегся прямо на Дерека. Сердце того ровно выстукивало знакомую мелодию, способную успокоить любого из стаи, включая самого Стайлза.

Если бы он знал пару лет назад, что на Дерека так умиротворяюще сказывается покупка всякого хлама, он бы отвел его в хозяйственный магазин при самой первой встрече и оставил бы играть со всяческими молотками и отвертками. Вместо этого они прошли довольно долгий пусть к уютному логову и уродливому клетчатому пледу.

Возможно, если Стайлз сумеет надавить на нужные рычаги и пригрозить Дереку лишением секса, он сумеет избавиться от этой тряпки к концу месяца. Или купить что-нибудь более приличное.


End file.
